


In Nabiki We Trust

by romanticalgirl



Series: Equal Romance [3]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entering into a deal of any kind with Nabiki is something one does with the utmost caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Nabiki We Trust

Nabiki looked out the window. The sky was almost black with clouds, and the rain was pouring down. Still, the picture was far less bleak than the one on her desk.

Her ledger was open to the current debit page. It was almost bare. Ranma and Akane were together for the most part. She and Kunou were dating; most of the other fiancées had given up. 

Sure, there were still some small debts, wagers and information, but the monthly average had dropped considerably. Fortunately, the amount of damage to the house and dojo had decreased as well. 

But the money she'd been putting aside for Akane, Kasumi and herself to finish school wasn't increasing, but the time it was needed was fast approaching. 

And she didn't have a plan. 

She closed the book and walked over to her bed. "Rule number one," she stated. "Never fall for your best client." 

"Nabiki?" Akane poked her head in the doorway. "Kunou's downstairs." 

"Thanks." She sat up. "Revised. Never let emotions get in your way." 

But telling herself that wasn't quite the same as believing it. 

*****

She didn't like the Kunou mansion. It always felt dark despite the openness of it. 

"You seem distracted." 

"Sorry. A little." 

"Woe that I have brought this concern upon thee…." 

"Stop it. I'm just thinking about the family finances." 

"Can I assist in some way?" 

"No." 

"My resources…" 

"No. I'm not a charity case. I'm intelligent enough to make my own way." 

"Your family's way as well?" Kunou asked gently as he took her hand. "You're far too young to have the entire financial burden of a household on your shoulders." 

"Kasumi took over the entire emotional burden of the household when she was much younger than I was. I am perfectly capable." 

"I do not doubt your capabilities. I merely feel that if there is help, you should be strong enough to accept it. True strength lies in knowing when honor is best served by acquiescence." 

"It's my responsibility. Not yours. I don't owe anyone anything." 

"If a gift is extended, there is no repayment required." 

"A gift? A gift is an obligation." She removed her hand from his. "Can we not talk about this?" 

He nodded. Frowning. 

*****

Sasuke loved his masters. Admittedly, they were both insane, Mistress Kodachi slightly more so, but he was loyal. He knew them well. Their habits, their weaknesses, their strengths. So when Miss Nabiki left alone, he knew something was wrong. "Master Kunou?" 

"Sasuke." 

"Master Kunou? Is everything all right?" 

"Yes." He stared unseeing at the wall of books in front of him. "I am at a crossroads. I have admitted my earlier deceptions, yet there is still something. I cannot see it, Sasuke, but I will." 

"Of course, Master Kunou." He slowly began to back out of the room. 

"Sasuke!" 

"Yes Master Kunou?" 

"I shall have a dinner party." 

"Of course Master Kunou." 

"Everyone loves a party." 

*****

Depression, anger and disappointment were very unpleasant company. Nabiki made her way home, an internal struggle fueling her steps. 

She worked for her money. Okay, so most of her skills wouldn't be backed by most businesses - save the Yakuza - but she was good at what she did. 

Taking Kunou's offer was selling out. The easy road. The quick buck. Taking money from someone you dated, wouldn't that make you something of a prostitute? Not a loan, a gift. A gift that would cost her her soul. 

Nabiki smiled grimly. Her thoughts were running away with her. Something would come up. It always did. If there was one thing she'd learned since Ranma Saotome had entered their lives, it was that nothing stayed calm very long. 

*****

Kunou replaced the telephone receiver. Time to pay a visit to his twisted sister. 

*****

"Excuse me. Are you Nabiki Tendo?" 

Nabiki looked the three men over. Bland, black clothing, no distinguishing characteristics. "Yes. Why?" 

"We were told you were the person to see for information." 

"My reputation precedes me." 

"We're looking to find out the daily routines for these five people." 

She looked over the list. Kunou, Kodachi, Ranma, Akane and Ukyou. "Why?" 

The list was taken from her hand by the largest of the three. "Maybe you're not who we thought you were." 

"These people are my friends." 

The smallest guy, obviously the leader, nodded. "I understand that. I promise you no harm will come to them. 20,000 yen each for their routines. By Friday." 

"When? Where?" 

He handed her a card with a phone number and address on it. "It's a phone booth. We'll contact you." 

"I haven't said yes yet." 

"100,000 yen, Miss Tendo. Can you say no?" 

*****

Nabiki closed her eyes as she lay back against her pillow. The offer was tantalizing. She'd acquired a lot of money over her "career", but this was by far the largest single amount she'd ever been close to. So what to do? She was no fool. These guys were intimidating. And they didn't want to send flowers to any of the five on the list. 

She heard Akane and Ranma arguing outside her room. Their arguments didn't carry quite the heat they had weeks before. She got up and swung open her door. "Hey." 

Ranma's face flushed and he dropped Akane's hand. "We were just talkin'." 

"Calm down, Saotome. I just have a question." 

"It'll cost ya." 

Nabiki smiled. He'd certainly gotten cheeky lately. "Shall we review your account, Ranma?" 

"Okay. What's your question?" 

"What would you do if three large men were following you?" 

"Do I know these guys?" Akane asked. 

"She's talking to me." 

"I forgot. You've gotten used to men following you, what with being a girl so much." 

"I'm a guy!" 

"Sure Ranma." 

Nabiki sighed. "Enough. I'm asking both of you. And I don't think they're following either of you because you're cute." 

"What about Ukyou, Kodachi or Kunou?" 

"Why are you asking, Nabiki?" Akane tilted her head, trying to figure out what her sister was looking for. 

"There are rumors of this gang of three guys. They've been sighted in some of the other districts, following and then challenging local martial artists. I just want to set up my betting strategy." 

"You don't have to worry, Nabiki. Ukyou, Kodachi, Kunou and I are all martial artists." 

And what exactly am I, Ranma?" 

"Don't worry Akane. The rest of us will protect you." 

"Protect me?" Nabiki turned away from the spectacle, glad that she'd been able to find the cure for Cologne's potion. Akane's mallet strikes may have become fewer and father between, but she believed they were multiplying in force. 

She closed her door. Okay, Akane had held off every guy in school before Ranma came along. And all the others were martial artists with years of training. With a nod, Nabiki made her decision. 

*****

"Sasuke! Are the preparations made?" 

"Yes, Master Kunou." 

"Excellent. Issue the invitations." 

*****

Nabiki stood outside the restaurant waiting for the phone to ring. When she'd gotten to school there had been a note inside her locker telling her to go to the phone booth. So here she stood. The bell rang and she jumped. "Hello?" 

"Nabiki Tendo?" 

"Yes." 

"You agree to our arrangement?" 

"I'll get you this information, but I want the money upon delivery. I don't know what amateurs you're used to dealing with, but I'm not going to play games. Payment for delivery. Quid pro quo." 

"That wasn't part of the deal." 

"Then there is no deal. These people are my friends. That aside, I'm a business woman, not an idiot." 

"I'll have to consult with my boss." 

"You do that. You know how to reach me." She hung up with a sigh. Oh well, better no money than the loss of her dignity. Nobody put something over on Nabiki Tendo. 

The phone rang again and she picked it up on reflex. "Yes?" 

"All right. Deal's on. By Friday. We'll leave the instructions where you can find them." 

"Don't double cross me. Remember that these people are my friends. Martial artists. Dangerous." 

"Is that a threat, Miss Tendo?" 

Nabiki winced at the cliché. "No. A warning. A promise. Interpret it how you will." She replaced the receiver and checked her watch. Lunch was almost over. No time to eat, but just enough to make a few more phone calls. 

*****

Ranma stared across the room at Akane. She hadn't spoken to him since their fight the night before. Admittedly, he'd been unconscious for a large amount of that time, but this morning she'd been deliberately ignoring him. 

The worst part was that he knew it was his own fault. Insulting her was just second nature. 

The bell rang and he tried to catch her before she disappeared. "Akane!" 

She stopped but refused to meet his gaze. "What?" 

"About last night…." 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"But…" 

"Just forget it, Ranma." 

"Excuse me, Mister Saotome? Miss Tendo?" Sasuke stood in front of them, eyes downcast. 

"Hi, Sasuke." 

"I'm delivering these for Master Kunou. We're having a party. We would be delighted if you would join us." 

"Me or the pig-tailed girl?" 

"Oh no. Just you, Master Ranma." 

Akane smiled, mostly for Nabiki's sake. "Great. Thank you, Sasuke. When is it?" 

"Saturday evening. We hope to see you." 

Akane sighed. "It'll be fun to dress up." She glared at Ranma then, daring him to say something. "Well? Where's your typical comment?" 

"What?" 

"Never mind." She walked away from him, leaving him confused. As usual. 

*****

Sitting in the library, surrounded by papers and books, Nabiki rested her head in her arms. All of her henchman had done her work for her. Months ago actually. She'd long ago made it her business to know the comings and goings of the local martial artists. 

She hated waiting. At least this waiting, which didn't have the payoff. Waiting too often gave her time to ponder ethical questions. Not that they bothered her. She never put someone in a situation they couldn't get out of if they let go of their pride or some other vice. 

"Ah, the luscious Nabiki Tendo." 

"Luscious?" She looked up at Kunou, clad in his traditional Kendo outfit. "Running out of adjectives?" 

"Perhaps you just look particularly tasty?" 

"Right. Christmas. Thesaurus." 

"I have an invitation for you." He sat beside her, holding out a thick cream colored envelope. "I'm hosting a dinner party." He held up a hand as she started to protest. "Catered of course. I have no desire to explain a roomful of poisoned guests to the authorities." 

She smiled. 

"Now that is a truly wondrous site to behold. Surely nothing can light up a room like your uninhibited, charming smile." 

"If you didn't talk like this all the time, I'd call you a flatterer." 

"You'll come to the party?" 

"You mean I'm not the guest of honor?" 

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "None other." 

"When is it?" 

"Saturday evening." 

"I'll check my schedule." 

"Please do." He motioned to all her paperwork. "Something brewing?" 

"No. Just the family finances. College is looming. I'm just trying to figure out a budget we can live with. Difficult to do with Ranma and Akane's on again, off again relationship." 

"If anyone can do it, you can." 

She met his eyes, gratitude in hers. "Thank you, Kunou. That means a lot more to me than your earlier offer of help." 

"I meant no offense." 

"I know." She smiled, somewhat sadly. "The answer is still no." 

*****

The piece of paper in her locker seemed almost alive, malevolent even. Her name as printed in bold black letters, reminding her of a ransom or blackmail note. Not, of course, that she knew anything about those kinds of notes. 

"Thursday night. Our original meeting place. We'll be watching you." She read the brief note several times. She had some reservations about this whole thing, despite the knowledge of everyone's abilities. 

"Nabiki?" 

She turned at her sister's voice. "Hi, Akane. You're here early." 

"I'm kind of avoiding Ranma. I need your help." 

"What sort of help?" 

"Well, I need a dress for Kunou's party. I wasn't sure if I should wear the Valentine's day one again or what. I could use your advice. 

"Sure. Today after school we can raid your closet and mine." Nabiki smiled at Akane. "We'll have a great time." 

"Great. Thanks, Nabi-chan." 

Akane ran off, obviously happy. Tonight, Akane. Tomorrow, the meeting and payoff. Saturday, the party. The bell rang. Nabiki sighed, folded the note and headed for class. And Friday night the Tendo family financial woes would be put on hold. 

Life was good. 

*****

Ranma stood outside Akane's bedroom door, listening to the excited giggles of the three women. It had just been Nabiki and Akane at first, but they'd grabbed Kasumi when she'd brought laundry to the room. 

He'd already tried the window, only to find the shades closed tight. Geez, what could they be doing in there? 

Kasumi came out of the room, still laughing. "Oh, Ranma! What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to talk to Akane." 

"Oh my. Well, I'm afraid you can't tonight. She's going to be quite busy." 

"But…" 

"I could give her a message if you like." 

"No. No thanks Kasumi. I'll just try to catch up with her later." He walked away, his demeanor dejected. 

Kasumi giggled and went back into the room. "This is fun." 

All of Akane's nicer dresses were spread out on her bed and they were mixing and matching to find a good look for her. Nabiki held up the red Valentine's day dress up to herself. "Oh look! I'm Akane. I'm actually a sexy, young lady. Look at my fiancé finally realize that!" 

Kasumi held up a clean sock like a bow tie. "I'm Ranma. What to do you mean Akane's really a girl? Oh wait! I'm getting a…." 

"Kasumi!" Both Akane and Nabiki shrieked, collapsing on the bed. 

Kasumi's eyes widened innocently. "What? What exactly did you think I was going to say?" Then she too doubled over with laughter. 

After they'd all calmed down some, Nabiki got to her knees. "I think the red dress is the way to go Akane, but we can change it a little." 

"More demure?" Kasumi suggested. 

"Oh no. We're going to make sure Ranma gets a Kasumi." Nabiki smiled widely. "I don't care if he sees himself naked and female every day. Akane's going to show him a few things." 

"I am?" 

Nabiki held up the dress again, her mind working feverishly. "Oh yeah, little sister. You are." 

*****

Nabiki stood out in front of the store across from the meeting place. She'd been there for an hour already making sure there were no surprises in store for her. She held the handle of a small brown briefcase in both hands. She had hard copies, disk copies, and audio recordings - voice distorted, of course. 

"Miss Tendo." The small man she'd assumed was the leader stood beside her. "You have what we want?" 

"That depends. Do you have what I want?" 

He held up a case similar to her own. "Shall we go someplace private?" 

She laughed. "No." 

"What?" 

"You think I'm going to go somewhere private and secluded with you? You're obviously not the brains of this outfit, are you?" She shook her head. "There's a bench over there by the fountain. Private, but open." 

He didn't look happy. "I don't know." 

"Take it or leave it. I can get money anywhere. I'm your only chance at this information." 

"Fine. The fountain." 

They sat near each other, both wary. "This had better be the correctinformation, Miss Tendo." 

He took the briefcase from her. "It is. And this had better be every last yen. As I mentioned, I have powerful friends." 

"You don't have friends, Miss Tendo." He stood up, information in hand. "But you do know some very powerful people. And we have taken that into account." 

She watched him walk away. She'd been insulted by lots of people. She was constantly being accused of manipulation, being uncaring, unfeeling, out only for herself. And normally, it didn't bother her. But this jerk, this little, insignificant man, caused a horrible tightness in her chest. She pulled the briefcase into her lap. Opening it just slightly, she confirmed the money. 

Wrapping her arms around the brown leather, she lay her head against the handle and cried. 

*****

It was late when Nabiki finally made her way home. She'd made several stops, one of which was to handle the money. The case was securely stored in one of her many safe houses. With the amount of people living in her house, visiting and destroying it, she'd learned to keep sensitive information where no one could find it. 

Then she'd just walked. No one had bothered her, she imagined she looked especially unapproachable. But it was late, cold and she was tired. 

The house was dark except for a small ribbon of light coming from inside the kitchen. The faint smell of food set her stomach growling, so she made her way there. 

Kasumi sat at the table, her head falling forward in sleep. A plate of food, slightly warm was in front of the empty space across from her. Nabiki sat down. "I'm home." 

Her sister started slightly, opening her eyes. "Oh, hello, Nabiki. I kept something warm for you." 

"Thanks Kasumi." She picked up her chopsticks and started eating. "You didn't need to wait up." 

"I was just headed for bed when I realized the food had gotten cold. I must have dozed off after reheating it." 

"Why don't you go up now?" 

"Akane's quite excited about dressing up tomorrow. Perhaps she's growing up, accepting her femininity." 

"All right Kasumi, what do you want to talk about?" 

"Me? Nothing." 

"Right." Nabiki finished her meal. "All right. Then I have some questions for you. What are you going to do after I graduate?" 

"I assumed we'd have a party." 

"No Kasumi. You. What are you going to do?" 

"I'll take care of the family I guess. Like always." 

"And when Akane graduates? When she and Ranma go to school? Get married?" 

"I don't understand, Nabiki. Are you worried about father and Mr. Saotome? I'll take care of them." 

"When are you going to take care of you, Kasumi? When will you be important?" 

"What are you talking about, Nabiki?" 

The younger girl sighed. "Okay, do you like Dr. Tofu?" 

"He's quite nice." 

"I meant…okay, close enough. Do you want a career, Kasumi?" 

"I have a career. Right here. And I could help Dr. Tofu…. Is this about money, Nabiki? Am I not doing enough? Should I get a job?" 

"No, Kasumi. You do more than enough." She chewed lightly on the end of her chopstick. "I guess I'll go to bed . 'Night Kasumi." 

"Are you asking me if I'm happy, Nabiki?" 

She stopped in the darkness, "Yeah. I guess I am." 

"It's not always easy, but I love my family, strange as some of them may be. It's not a burden to serve them. It's not a job. It's an honor." 

"An honor?" 

"I have a skill. A talent, if you will. I am able to soothe trouble waters. I can calm the brightest anger. I may have had other ambitions at one point, other dreams, but I also have a destiny. Someday everyone will be gone. My destiny will have been fulfilled. Then I will try something new." 

"But…" 

"My dreams will wait until I am ready to realize them." Kasumi stood and made her way to her sister. Giving her a quick hug, she passed her and started for her room. "Goodnight, Nabiki." 

*****

Akane sat on the edge of her bed, trying hard to stay still. Kasumi was patiently applying makeup. "Are you almost done, Kasumi?" 

"Almost." 

"Do I look okay?" 

"You look beautiful." 

"Do you think…never mind." 

"Do I think?" 

"Nothing." 

"That Ranma will like it?" 

"No!" 

"Oh." 

"Do you?" 

"I think he'll be overwhelmed by it." 

"Overwhelmed? Or nosebleed overwhelmed?" 

"Let's just say you should bring lots of tissues." 

Akane giggled. "I haven't been this excited about something in so long. I mean, Valentine's day worked out well, but I wasn't looking forward to it." 

Kasumi sat beside her little sister. "I'm excited for you too." 

"Thanks." She held her dress up to the light. Nabiki had redesigned it. Kasumi had created it. The same flared skirt, but the bodice had been lowered lightly and they'd added a see-through white chiffon shirt. They'd tied the shirt in a knot at the waist, giving the illusion of coverage. "He's going to really look at me tonight, isn't he?" 

"Perhaps more than look?" 

Akane flushed bright red. "Kasumi!" 

"Surely you've thought about it?" She smiled her beautific smile. "Just be careful." 

*****

Kunou opened the door to the family area. Ukyou sat nervously at the edge of the couch. When Ranma walked in behind Kunou she stood. "Ranchan!" She went to his side, linking her arm through his. "I'm so glad you're here!" 

"Hey Ucchan." He sat next to her, avoiding the looks he was getting from the two Tendo sisters. Since Ryouga had left, Ukyou had seemed to lose her focus. She was his friend. It was that simple. 

Akane let Sasuke take her coat, disappointment strong. She sat across from them, legs crossed at the ankle, showing off her new strappy, red shoes. Neither noticed. 

Nabiki allowed Kunou to slide her shawl off her shoulders. "Hey." 

"Nabiki, my love. I delight in your presence." 

"So, Kunou-baby, who else is coming tonight?" 

"Well, apparently Ukyou's paramour won't be joining us, so we are merely awaiting my sister." 

"Your sister?" Ranma turned away from his conversation with Ukyou to stare at Kunou in abject horror. "Kodachi is going to be here?" 

"She has promised to behave." 

"By whose standards?" 

"Ranma!" Akane admonished him. "Be nice." 

He looked at her, about to say something, until he saw her. She looked stunning. Apparently he was going to have to get used to Akane looking like a woman. He just wasn't sure his heart could take it. "Jeez, Akane. Who are you trying to impress in that getup?" 

She froze. "Nobody Ranma. I'm just trying to look nice. It is a dinner party." 

Ukyou looked from one to the other. She sighed. "I haven't seen Kodachi in quite some time. Is she still doing gymnastics?" 

"Yes." Kunou looked at the clock on the mantel. "Strange. She should be here by now." He kissed Nabiki's hand. "Sasuke!" 

"Yes, Master Kunou?" 

"Run and check on my sister. Until she arrives, we shall have to postpone dinner." 

"Yes, Master Kunou." 

The silence was deafening. Nabiki looked sadly from her sister to Ranma. That boy had an unerring ability to hurt her sister and destroy every single event she showed excitement for. Ukyou's eyes followed Nabiki's. Akane looked incredibly sad. Or was it disappointment? Or both? 

Kunou simply looked worried. 

Nabiki squeezed his hand. "I'm sure she's simply making a more dramatic entrance. She promised to behave, so this is her way of getting attention." 

"I hope you are right, my sweet. Though it would be difficult for her to be more dramatic than normal." 

Nabiki smiled. 

"Master Kunou! Master Kunou!" Sasuke ran in waving a piece of paper. "Master Kunou!" 

"What is it, Sasuke?" 

The small ninja handed it over. Kunou glanced at it then read aloud. "If you wish to see your sister again, bring 50,000 yen to the Chaing Building." 

Nabiki swallowed hard. Kodachi was missing. Kidnapped. And she had been one of the names on her list. Although, what idiot would pay 100,000 yen for a kidnapping they were only going to make 50,000 on? "The Chaing Building? Isn't that in the warehouse district? One of those abandoned buildings your family paid to refurbish, Kunou?" 

"My twisted sister has been stolen from me? This is unacceptable to Tatewake Kunou!" He stood. "I must fetch my sword." 

*****

"All right! A fight!" Ranma punched his fist into his palm. "About time!" 

"Ranma, this isn't your fight." 

"C'mon, Nabiki. Some jerks kidnapped Kodachi. Maybe those creeps you heard rumors about. I'm not crazy about the girl, but I'm not gonna let her stay in danger. Besides, knowing her, Akane's next on the list. Maybe this time I can beat them to the punch." 

"Oh, like I get kidnapped on purpose, Ranma. You are such a jerk." Akane stood up, her irritation with Ranma at an all time high. "I'm a martial artist too. I don't need you to protect me. You know where this warehouse is Nabiki?" 

"Akane…" 

"Let's go. Kunou won't mind the help I'm sure. We'll find Kodachi. And maybe for her suffering, we'll give her a few minutes alone with Ranma." She knelt down and removed her shoes. "You don't have to come, just tell us how to get there." 

Nabiki sighed. "Get your stuff. Once Kunou's ready, we'll go." 

"I am girded for battle." He stood there, his finest kendo outfit on, sword at the ready. "My driver shall take us." 

"Kunou, I'll need a phone." 

"There is one in the car, my beloved. We must make haste. I will not allow any harm to come to her. She may be insane, but she is blood." 

Nabiki sighed. That was decidedly not reassuring. "Okay. Akane, Ranma, let's go. Ukyou? Are you coming along to play hero?" 

"Of course, I'll always help my Ranchan." 

Akane brushed past Ranma angrily. He was anxious to fight, to rid himself of these emotions that threatened to overtake him. He followed everyone out. However, his excitement for the fight was dampened by Akane's attitude. 

"She'll come around." Ukyou took his arm, allowing herself a moment to just enjoy the nearness of him. She closed her eyes. Unfortunately for Akane, that was the moment she chose to look back. She cursed to herself. She should have learned by now never to look back. _Fine,_ she thought. _I don't need him. Let her have him. I don't care at all._

*****

Kunou eyed the building suspiciously as the car approached. The warehouses surrounding the area were decrepit. "This area is a disgrace." 

"That's why your family bought it. The refurbishment is supposed to start in two weeks." Nabiki squeezed his hand. "It's probably one of the only good things your father has done." 

Ukyou stared out the window. "So what's our plan?" 

Ranma cracked his knuckles. "The way I see it…" 

Kunou interrupted him. "No. Here is the plan. I will go upstairs. Saotome, you take the basement. Nabiki, you should stay in the car. Ukyou, perhaps the second floor and Akane…." 

"Uh-uh. Akane and Ukyou should stick together." 

"I'm perfectly capable of being by myself, Ranma. I don't need Ukyou as a babysitter." 

"Look Akane, we don't know what or who we're dealing with." 

"Don't pretend you care," she looked away from him, her features set. 

The car stopped. Nabiki bit her lip. "You guys, please be careful." 

Kunou pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. "Don't let anyone else in the car." 

"Be careful, please, Tachi?" 

"Of course." 

"Don't worry, Nabiki, we'll be fine." Akane gave her sister a quick hug as she waited for Ukyou to climb out of the vehicle. 

When Ranma started to follow her out, Nabiki grabbed his arm. "Take care of her. She gets hurt, I'll take care of you." 

Ranma's blue eyes met hers. "Nobody hurts her, Nabiki." 

"Except you." 

*****

Nabiki waited until they were all inside the building before picking up the phone. She dialed the home of one of her most trusted allies, the one she'd left the case with. Making hurried arrangements, she hung up. Something about this whole thing just seemed too convenient, too co-incidental. 

*****

Kunou crept up the stairs, stealth his main objective. He could sense his sister's presence, but wasn't sure where to look. He would follow the plan for now, but were they not to find her quickly, he would demolish this building brick by brick until she was found. 

*****

Ukyou shifted the weight of her spatula from hand to hand. Since Ryouga had left, she hadn't gone anywhere without it. She'd felt lost and, more than anything, she hoped she'd run into someone. She really needed to hit something. Hard. 

*****

Ranma walked down a few steps, stopping to watch Akane walk away. He'd wanted to apologize for being such a jerk, but whenever he opened his mouth, another insult jumped out. Staring at her now, watching the dress sway around her body, he wished desperately that he could start the evening over. Wished he could compliment her on all the effort she'd put into looking so beautiful for him. 

She didn't look back, so he made his way down the rest of the stairs. He saw something move in the darkness. He stopped, controlling his breathing. _Please, don't let it be a cat._ He made his way along the wall, watching the darkness intently. 

*****

Akane was furious. He was a dolt. An idiot. A jerk. Blind. Stupid. Arrogant. God, she hated him. She stopped for a moment, taking in her surroundings. She was in a large open area. Typical. He shoved her into the area where she'd be completely out of the action. He had no respect for her talent. He thought she was inept. She noticed a door on the far side of the room. She'd show him. 

*****

Nabiki took the briefcase from his hands. "Thanks." 

"Anything for you, Nabiki." 

She rolled up the window. Turning on the light, she opened it, looking for clues. Her eye fell on a soft glimmer of metal. Investigating, her face broke into a smile. Picking up the phone, Nabiki called the police. 

*****

Kunou burst through the first door he came to. The sight of his sister tied to a chair and gagged brought a smile to his face. At least until the door swung back, knocking him unconscious. 

*****

"Kind of dangerous to be here alone, isn't it?" 

Ukyou spun around, spatula ready. 

A tall, husky man positioned just out of reach of her weapon, smiled at her. "You must be Ukyou. Surprise." 

Another man snuck up behind her, grabbing her arms. "Let me go!" She dropped the spatula in an effort to get away. The man in front of her picked it up. 

"Say goodnight." 

*****

Akane approached to door cautiously. She was trying to prove something to Ranma. It wouldn't do her any good to go rushing into things and end up showing him he was right. She stood next to the door listening for any sound. Not hearing anything, she turned to look behind her before trying the knob. A small, ugly man stood before her, holding a knife. "Go inside, Miss Tendo. I've been waiting for you." 

_Damn it._ She hated when Ranma was right. But she could hold her own. As soon as she was through those doors, she was going to show that troll exactly what Akane Tendo was made of. 

She stormed into the room. At least, that was her intention. It was difficult to do, she realized, when there was no floor to stomp. She fell for what seemed like a long time before landing in a cold, wet pile of material. The feel of it made her skin crawl and she let out a shriek. 

*****

"Damn it!" Ranma unconsciously echoed Akane's thought. He heard her scream and raced toward the sound. He couldn't decide what to think, unable to get past his concern. He ran, wishing she'd make some other noise so he could pinpoint her location. Then a large bundle on the floor took him by surprise and he tripped, falling right on top of Akane. 

*****

Nabiki led the way into the building, despite the officer's warnings. She was sure. No one was going to hurt her. She automatically headed for the top floor while the troops behind her began searching for the bad guys. She knew that the person behind this wouldn't expect her to call the police. But, Nabiki thought with a sly smile, the punishment should fit the crime. 

She found Kodachi, drugged and still tied up. Kunou lay in the entryway of the room, a large bruise already forming. She leaned down and shook him. "C'mon, Kunou-baby. Wake up." She slapped him softly, causing him to moan. Okay, she didn't want to think about that. "Come on, Kunou. Don't make me find a watermelon." 

He sat up quickly. "I'm awake." He was surprised to see Nabiki. "I thought I told you to wait in the car." 

"Don't worry. The police are downstairs rounding up the bad guys. Looks like one of them bonked you in the noggin. But Kodachi seems to be safe." She pointed to his sister. "Thank goodness for small miracles, huh?" 

"Indeed." He stood with her help then went over to Kodachi. He struggled to unfasten the bonds holding her. Finished, he picked up her. "Shall we go?" 

*****

The policeman helped Ukyou to her feet. "Are you all right Miss?" 

"Fine. Thanks." 

"We may need a statement." 

"Tomorrow?" She asked. "I have a horrible headache." 

"Tomorrow," he allowed. 

Ukyou grinned her thanks to him. Leaving the building, she found Sasuke sitting on a bicycle. "I'm to take you home Miss Ukyou." 

"On a bike? In this dress?" 

"I'm sorry Miss Ukyou, but Master Kunou, he doesn't let me drive the car." 

"That's okay Sasuke, the night air will do me some good." 

*****

A muffled "oof" startled him. But his reflexes were well honed. Grabbing the lump of cloth by what he assumed was the neck; he held the figure down to the floor. "All right. I've got you now. Tell me where you've taken Kodachi." 

The form struggled against the pressure, trying to force the foul smell away from her face. She started beating on his arms. 

He threw her back a ways to keep out of her reach. Finally the cloth fell away. "Akane?" 

"Ranma! Are you trying to kill me?" 

"No. I thought you were a bad guy. I was trying to get you before you got me." 

"Well, you win." 

"You look like hell, Akane." 

"Thanks." 

He stared at her for a moment, taking in her now ruined outfit. The satin or silk, whatever it was, that made the red shimmer was now stained with some liquid. The white top was a horrid brown. Her hair had wood and dust held in by the dampness. He also noticed that her skin was turning a soft, sexy shade of pink from his observing her. Sweeping his gaze back up towards her face, he paused at the sight of her hard nipples, so obvious under the too tight bodice. Which was ripping just a little along the seam. 

"What are you staring at, Ranma?" 

"You're beautiful." 

"What?" 

He moved closer and took her into his arms. "You're the most foul looking creature I've ever seen right now, but all I can think of is how sexy you look." 

"What are you up to?" 

Her whole body was damp and shivering from the onset of the cold. "Akane, you remember how I told you there was a first time for everything?" 

As if she would ever forget the promise in his eyes that night. "Yes." 

Before his lips met hers, he smiled and whispered. "Now." 

*****

Nabiki stared out the window of the limousine, her eyes half closed. She could hear Kodachi's soft breathing beside her. It was still slow, but improving. 

Kunou sat across from her, staring at his younger sister. "I owe you a great debt." 

"No. You don't." 

"You were wise enough to call the police. Obviously we were unable to handle them." He cleared his throat nervously. "I also owe you an apology. I thought…I was afraid that you may have been behind all of this." 

"What changed your mind?" 

"I got hit." 

She continued to stare out the window. "You were right to be suspicious. I was sort of behind it. I sold the information on Kodachi's daily routine to them. By law, I'm just as guilty as they are." 

"I won't be informing anyone of the part you played." 

"You won't have to. They'll confess. They'll tell them." 

"You weren't aware of their motives for needing the information." 

"I knew it probably wasn't good. Besides, before the fact, after the fact, it makes no difference." 

"Nabiki, neither my sister nor I will allow charges against you. Without you, she would not be back safe with me." 

The limousine stopped in front of the Tendo dojo. "Goodnight, Kunou." 

*****

Kodachi opened her eyes. "Are you quite finished with me, brother dear? I would like to take the remedy now." 

"No, sister. I don't wish you quite back to your twisted self as of yet." 

"I can't believe you are giving away money for no reason to that horrid, conniving girl. Much less subjecting me to manhandling, dank warehouses and bad food in some stupid charade." 

"And I thought her attitude would impress you. No mind. A lesson you will learn, dear sister, is that sometimes you make strange sacrifices for love. Play elaborate games, employ captivating ruses." He grinned devilishly. "Besides, you owe me. I'm sure you'd hate to be the recipient of your own concoction of herbs where Saotome is concerned." 

Kodachi sighed. "You're right brother dear. But I still don't see why I have to help that horrible girl." 

"Because I love her." 

*****

Nabiki closed her bedroom door behind her and leaned against it. The smile on her face belied the worry in her eyes just moments earlier. She tossed the briefcase to her bed, opening it as she sat down. 

She'd been worried. And impressed. She never knew he was such a good actor. She dumped the yen onto the covers, pulling the empty case onto her lap. She stroked the metal plate she'd seen earlier with affection. In the soft light of the moon coming in her window, she read it aloud to herself. "Property of Tatewake Kunou. Age five." 

Perhaps she'd change her rules about letting emotions cloud her judgement. She eyed the yen as lovingly as she had the small plaque. It certainly could pay off. 


End file.
